


Happy Daddy's Day!

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother’s Day hadn’t been something they worried about. Blaine called his mom and Kurt called Carole and that was the end of it. They hadn’t even thought of explaining it to their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Daddy's Day!

Blaine jolts awake when he feels a small body throw itself against his back. He groans and tries to bury his face in his pillow as Kurt chuckles quietly beside him. 

"Daddy!" Daisy whines, wiggling back and forth and gripping at Blaine's t-shirt with her tiny hands. 

"Five more minutes," Blaine mutters into his pillow, but Daisy continues to tug on his shirt.

"Daisy, sweetheart, it's Sunday." It is family policy that everyone gets to sleep in on Sundays. And by _everyone_ they mean Blaine, because Kurt and Daisy apparently rise with the sun. "Why don't you let daddy sleep and we can go watch cartoons?"

Blaine loves his husband _so fucking much_. 

"But it's Daddy's day!"

Blaine can practically feel Kurt still beside him. He slowly turns over, much to Daisy's delight, and she promptly scrambles into the slim space between him and Kurt. 

"Sweetie," Kurt begins, confused, reaching forward to play with her hair. "Father's day is in June, remember?"

Daisy rolls her eyes and _god_ , she is so much like Kurt sometimes it takes Blaine's breath away.

"I _know_ ," she says indignantly, crossing her little arms and pouting. "Not Father's day. _Daddy's_ day." She looks at Kurt with determination, as if challenging him to prove her wrong. 

"Dais, where did you learn about Daddy's day?" Blaine yawns and Daisy's head bobs around to look at him. "Dad and I haven't heard of it. Could you tell us about it?"

And this is the way to get Daisy. She hates explaining herself when she thinks she's been perfectly clear, but asking for information and she is happy to oblige. 

She sits up between them, back against the pillows as she presses the wrinkles out of her nightgown. Blaine catches Kurt's eye and mouths _so your daughter_ and he knows Kurt resists the urge to reach over and smack him. 

"Ahem!" Daisy looks at them expectantly and Blaine knows him and Kurt are busted. They turn to look at her and she nods once. 

"All week we made presents for people's mommys."

Kurt shoots Blaine a look. This is Daisy's first year in preschool. Every year before that, Mother's Day hadn't been something they worried about. Blaine called his mom and Kurt called Carole and that was the end of it. They hadn't even thought of explaining it to their daughter. 

"So I told Miss Lacy I didn't have a mommy, so did I still have to and she said yes because Mommy's day is _really_ about family and maybe I could have a Daddy's day _and_ a Father's day 'cept we were making noodle frames and I have two daddies and how was I s'posed to make two noodle frames and Miss Lacy said I could make a big one and that's as good as two and I drew a picture and put it inside because Miss Lacy said we should put a picture of us in it but I wanted a picture of me and dad and daddy so that's what I did."

Daisy takes a deep breath and then slumps down in to the pillows and they know that she's done. Blaine can feel how misty his eyes are and when he glances at Kurt, Kurt has a hand pressed to his mouth.

They are getting Miss Lacy the _best_ present they can find for the end of the year.

"Thank you," Blaine says, voice thick, when he notices that Kurt is still trying to compose himself. 

"So you'll get up now?" Her no-nonsense tone makes Blaine laugh and he gathers her close as she giggles and hits at his arms. 

"I'll get up now." He kisses her head and hugs her close, closing his eyes for a moment as she curls her fingers around his arm and hugs him back just as tight. When he opens his eyes, Kurt is looking at them adoringly and Blaine raises his eyebrows expectantly at him. Kurt rolls his eyes, exasperated, before shifting forward and wrapping his arms around both Blaine and Daisy.

"Daisy sandwich!" Kurt calls, and she squeals, squirming between them and laughing as Blaine and Kurt pepper her with kisses.

"Stop it, stop it, no time for a sammich." Daisy sits up between them and tugs on their arms. "Presents," she says seriously before she clambers over Blaine and off the bed. Blaine leans over to kiss Kurt chastely, murmuring a _good morning_ against his lips before Daisy makes a sound of impatience.

"We're coming, sweetie," Kurt says, turning to look at her standing in the doorway. "What do you want to do today?"

"Dad, it's  _Sunday_." She looks at them both as if they're stupid and Blaine smiles in amusement. "Pancake breakfast*."

* * *

*The last line references [this drabble](418823) in the verse.


End file.
